Hognob
Hognob is a Wild Boar, was also a Postman. Hognob meet Marge. "Morning Hognob". Said Marge. "Morning Marge, I've got a Letter for you". Said Hognob Holding a Letter to Marge. He was also what he can Eat, Apples. Hognob looks at the Apple Tree. "Ooh, I do so Like apples, they're my favourite food". Giggled Hognob eating Apples. Hognob Meet Courage. "Morning Hognob". Said Courage. "Morning Courage, I've got a Letter for you". Said Hognob Holding a Letter to Courage. Hognob Kicks a tree & Catches two Apples & Chew them. "Ooh, Scrumptious". Laughed Hognob licking his Lips. Whenever Hognob went eating apples. Hognob meet Edward the Elephant. "Good Morning, Hognob". Asked Edward. "Morning Edward". Said Hognob Stealing Apples. He couldn't resist them, if there are Apples to be had, Hognob Had them. "Ooh Scrumtious". Said Hognob eating Apples. Can guess what Hognob had for Supper each Night Aren't you. 66 Apples. Hognob Sleeps in Bed. You can guess what he dreamed about. "Apples, Lovely, Scrumptious, Juicy Apples". Laughed Hognob. Meanwhile Everyone got very Surprised with it. "I am surprised to the Back teeth with Hognob Eating my Apples". Yelled Courage. "You're Surprised with it". Said Bugs Bunny. "I am Surprised with the Front Teeth with it". "What about Hognob, he's completely surprised, with our apples". Said Edward. Everyone Arguing. Courage Smashes the Table & Honks the Horn. "It's nose Complaining about it something has to be Done". Asked Courage. Everyone Argued Again. But No One Can Deny about it. Until Wide Eye has an Idea, the Lightbulb Pops out of his Head. Wide Eye Draws a Circle on the Chalkboard. "Who Knows what this is". Said Wide Eye. "Looks Like a Balloon to Me". Asked Clarabelle Cow. "It Could be a Balloo-loon in the other hand it could be, The Biggest Applein the World". Shouted Wide Eye. "The Biggest what did he say". Asked Marge. "Apple I Think". Thought Edward. "Looks more like a Baloon To Me". Said Marge. "SHUT UP"! Snapped Everyone. And as Wide Eye explained his plan, everyone listened very careful. "Would you only do the Trick, I imagine". Asked Wide Eye. They all Agreed it was the Best Plan they'd ever heard. "This is the best Plan I've ever heard". Said Clarabelle Cow. Next Day, Hognob delivers Letters as Usual. "Morning Hognob". Said Marge. "Morning Marge, I've got a Letter for you". Said Hognob Holding a Letter to Marge. Everyone came to see Wide Eye's Plan Would Work. "(Gasp) Good Heavens, That must be the Biggest Apple in the World". Said Hognob. Hognob opened his Piggy Mouth, Licking his Lips, & got ready to take the Biggest Hognob Sized Bite of his Life Exactly. (BOOM) Instead he's got the Biggest Fright of his Big Yold Life. Hognob Ran Home as fast as he could. "Morning Hognob, Like an apple". Asked Edward. "No Thank You". Wailed Hognob. "Morning Hognob, Like an apple". Asked Worm. "No Thank You". Wailed Hognob. Worm Laughs. And when he got home, & ran upstairs, & hid under the Bed. "Oh Lard, Horrible, Horrible, Horrible.." Moaned Hognob. Until Eventually, he fell asleep, what do you know what he dreamed about. "The Biggest Apple in the World, Ooh Scrumptious". Sighed Hognob. The End. Category:Timbuctoo Parody Episodes